The invention relates to a method and a device for controlling and/or regulating the idling speed of an internal combustion engine.
It has been known to take into consideration the operating state of an internal combustion engine for regulating the idling speed. The regulation of the idems speed has been performed, for example, by determines idling speed values for defined operating conditions of the internal combustion engine and regulating the speed of the internal combustion engine based on these predetermined values. Generally, with the assistance of the known precontrols it has been possible to quickly stabilize changes in the operating state of the internal combustion engine, for example, the load change of the internal combustion engine during switching on an air conditioning unit, for example, during the regulating of the idling speed of the internal combustion engine.
With each internal combustion engine not only short term changes in the operational state occur, like, for example, the mentioned load jump during the switching on of the air conditioning unit, but the operational state of the internal combustion engine also causes long term changes. Such long term changes are mostly caused by aging effects of the total internal combustion engine. These long term changes have not taken into consideration in the known idling speed regulating, consequently, the idling speed could not been regulated to optimal values for a long term by the known idling speed regulator, so that the transmissions to the idling speed were performed with higher or lower oscillations of the speed of the internal combustion engine.